Homecoming
by chakragoddess
Summary: One-shot sequel to Avatar: The Story Continues.  This story tells a bit more of Azula, Ursa, Zuko and others about 2 years after the war ends.


The ship pulled into the Fire Nation port just after dawn. Zuko was right there to greet it. It had been a long time since he had seen his sister and his mother. They had spent practically the last year or so traveling the world, in part to make amends for Azula's role in the war and in part for pleasure and recovery.

The ship let out a heavy _sssssssttttt_ sound. The front platform slowly lowered down to the ground. At the top of the stairs was Zuko's mom and sister looking…well, looking phenomenal. They descended the stairs and Zuko moved to the landing. Ursa and Zuko looked at each other for a few seconds before falling into a tight embrace.

"Zuko, it's so good to see you, son," said Ursa.

"I've missed you, Mom," Zuko replied.

The embrace broke and Zuko turned to face his sister. "Azula," he said and nodded. Although Zuko was a proponent of everything Ursa had done for Azula as far as taking her from the prison and dedicating her life to Azula's recovery, old emotional wounds still nagged at him.

"Zuko," she replied and nodded back. It was an awkward moment for the brother and sister. Azula couldn't take any more of it and grabbed her brother by the upper arm and pulled him towards her for a hug.

Zuko was taken aback by this unusual show of affection and his eyes silently told his onlooking mother as much.

"Azula, would you mind staying with the workers to make sure our things back to the palace?" Ursa asked.

"Sure, Mom," Azula answered and walked back onto the ship. "Khalon, let me know what you need from me as far as unloading….," she trailed off as she left Ursa and Zuko's sight.

Zuko turned and gave his mother a look.

"I told you, didn't I?" she said. "She's a completely different person."

"I read all your letters, but nothing could have prepared me for _this_," said Zuko.

"…and that was just the first two minutes. Wait until you get to know her again," said Ursa.

The pair started walking back to the palace together.

"Zuko, I know that you must think ill of me," started Ursa. "After all you and your friends did to find me and save me, I spent every waking moment of the next four months with her. And _then_ I took off on an around the world trip with her that lasted another year. I haven't even met your daughter yet."

"Well, to tell you the truth, your absence and the reasons behind it has crossed my mind," replied Zuko. "I really wanted to spend time with you, Mom. And you just weren't here….almost from the moment I got you back."

"I know - but you have to see through my eyes. You have a daughter now. Wouldn't you do anything – sacrifice anything – to make her healthy and happy?" asked Ursa.

Zuko thought for a moment. "Hmmm….yeah, I see what you mean."

"She was in pain. Her father had corrupted her completely for _years_. She couldn't interact normally with the world anymore. I just had to try, Zuko. Please understand," said Ursa.

"I understand," Zuko replied. "So what now?"

"What now?" she repeated. "We're back, that's what."

"No further plans?" asked Zuko.

"Nope," Ursa replied. "Azula is now fine. Your sacrifice, I believe, has paid off. She no longer needs me like she once did. I can just be 'Mom' and not her combination babysitter, caregiver, therapist and prison guard. Now I just want to meet my granddaughter and spend as much time with her as I can."

Zuko put his arm around his Mom's shoulders and smiled. "I'm happy you're back."

OlOlOlOlOlO

Zuko and Ursa went directly to the nursery and found Mai there feeding Daja in a rocking chair.

"Hi Mai," Ursa said upon seeing her daughter-in-law.

"I heard you were back," said Mai as she made a small effort to get up to greet Ursa.

"No, no. You need to continue what you're doing," said Ursa waving her back down. She took a seat on a bench across the room. "So tell me a little about her."

Zuko puffed up a little at the mention of his daughter. "Daja's almost three months old now. She's still not quite sleeping through the night yet, but thankfully Mai doesn't mind getting up to feed her when she needs to."

"She looks a lot like Zuko," said Mai. "Black hair, amber eyes…"

"You both have black hair and amber eyes, don't you?" asked Ursa.

"Yeah, but take my word for it, when I turn this baby around, you'll be floored by the resemblance to Zuko," said Mai.

Daja fed for a few more minutes before she unlatched indicating that she was done.

"Ursa, would you like to burp her?" Mai asked.

"Absolutely," said Ursa. She reached her hands out to grab her granddaughter. She noted right away the uncanny resemblance to Zuko before placing her over her shoulder.

"You're right Mai. There no doubt who her daddy is," remarked Ursa.

Ursa burped Daja and handed her back to Mai.

"She's beautiful," Ursa said. "I need to go unpack some of my things and get something to eat. Would you mind if Azula and I dropped by later?"

"Whoa, Mom," Zuko knee-jerked.

"What?" asked Ursa.

"I know you've been at Azula's side for the past 18 months and you keep telling me she is fine now, but I'd like to spend some time with her beforehand and make that decision for myself. This is _my_ daughter we're talking about here," said Zuko.

"That sounds fair," said Ursa. "We'll meet you for lunch then. See you in about two hours."

OlOlOlOlOlO

Ursa, Azula, Zuko and Mai all met in the small dining room at mid-day for lunch.

"Did you get everything unpacked, Mom?" asked Zuko.

"I got a lot unpacked. But we were gone for nearly a year. I've collected quite a few trinkets along the way," said Ursa.

"How about you Azula? Are you unpacked?" asked Mai.

"As much as I can be. I'm going to have to update a few things," replied Azula. "I haven't actually stayed in my room since before Zuko became Fire Lord."

"I knew it had been a few years, but I didn't want to touch anything in there that belonged to you," said Zuko. "I know you used to be quite sensitive about the stuff in your room…especially as it pertained to me."

Azula blushed a little. "Hopefully I'm a little different than I used to be back then," Azula answered.

"Do you really think you are different?" asked Mai.

"I'm sure I'll always have a few of the same old personality traits I've always had. I know I have a quick temper and probably always will. But I have to be honest with you guys, I have learned so much in the last 18 months. You have _no_ idea what I've been through," said Azula.

"Was it that _bad_?" asked Zuko.

"No! Not at all. Ugh, that's not what I meant. I meant what I've been through in a positive sense," explained Azula. "I may have always seemed cold and in control growing up. But that totally wasn't me – that was my façade. Inside, I was insecure. I kept people at an arm's length just in case they let me down. I used to think that Mom hated me. And I had to always fight for Dad's affection even through it was obvious he gave _me_ all the affection he could muster when we were growing up – and left none for Zuko. I was _never_ happy. I always felt like I had something to prove."

"So what's changed other than Dad's not around anymore?" asked Zuko.

"Well, there's that. But Mom came back. That was everything to me. She showed me love…and showed me that I didn't want to be the person I was before. I spent the last year visiting some of the people I affected during the war. I went to Kyoshi Island, Omashu, and Ba Sing Se. I would never have believed how quickly people can forgive if given a true apology. They truly touched me," said Azula.

"You do seem to be different," said Mai.

".._and_ Mom has said that nothing has happened since Kyoshi Island," continued Zuko.

"No, nothing at all! Ty Lee and I are now really good friends. We send each other letters. Both Mom and Ty Lee have forgiven me," said Azula.

"She's been an absolutely joy since the Kyoshi Island incident," reinforced Ursa. "…and that was right in the beginning of our journey, nearly a full year ago."

The gears were turning in Zuko's head. It was a conflict of not knowing this Azula very well yet, trusting in his Mother, the love he had for his daughter, and his fear that the old Azula may very well make an appearance again.

"Zuko…," said Mai, encouraging her husband to say _something _to break the silence.

"Alright. Here's how things are going to work for right now. Azula, you are free to stay here at the palace with us as long as you'd like. But for right now, I'd like it if you would only see Daja when one of the three of us is there. I hope you understand."

Azula looked overjoyed, having not fully known what to expect from her brother, the Fire Lord. "Thank you, Zuko. I will not let you down. I'll _prove_ to you that I have changed and that I am trustworthy."

"What about that other thing you wanted to do?" asked Ursa.

"What other – oh, _that_," said Azula.

"What?" asked Zuko. He looked at his sister, then his mother.

Ursa nodded so Azula would tell Zuko.

"I kind of want to visit….Dad in prison," said Azula.

"What?" said Zuko. "You've got to be crazy if you think I'll allow that! You and he together were like two parts of a poison!"

"Zuko, she's_ fine," _said Ursa. "Trust me. She _needs_ this. It's the last step on her journey back."

OlOlOlOlOlO

A few days later, Zuko, Ursa and Azula walked the path to the Capital City prison. Not much was said during the short journey. Azula could only think of what was about to happen. Ursa knew this face-to-face conversation needed to happen, but still worried about the effect it would have on her daughter. Zuko pretty much mimicked Ursa, but was not as much worried about how broken Azula might be from the ensuing conversation, but that some of the old wickedness might return depending on what was said.

"Are you sure?" Zuko said aloud, not really knowing if his words were meant for his sister or mother.

"Yes, I am," said Azula. "I need to do this."

They entered the prison and were greeted by the warden in the front office area. He introduced them to a guard who would escort them to Ozai's cell.

After a very short walk to the area that held the ex-Phoenix King, the group stopped. Azula looked at the door that led to the cell for what seemed like an eternity.

"Go ahead, Azula. You need to do this. You need to face him alone. We'll be right here if you need us," said Ursa.

Azula nodded and the guard opened the door for the princess. She took a few steps forward and saw the man she once so revered sleeping on his cot next to the side of his cell.

"Father," Azula said quietly. Ozai did not stir.

"Father," she said a little louder.

Ozai stirred and shot up upon realizing this day was going to be a little different than the others he had spent in the prison up until now.

"Azula? Is that you?" Ozai said as he got to his feet. "My daughter! Are you here to rescue me? How did _you_ get free? "

Ursa and Zuko pressed their ears to the door so they could hear what was going on.

Azula closed her eyes in disgust. She shook her head back and forth just slightly. "What? You haven't seen me in years yet the first thing out of your mouth is asking what I can do for you?" She smiled and let out a small laugh. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Azula, I have always loved you. You were my pride and joy – ten times more than my wife or son. I always had your best interests at heart," Ozai said.

"No, father. You always had _your_ best interests at heart," replied Azula. "Everything you ever did for me…_everything _was for no one else but you. I thought you were a God. But look what happened. I lost myself. My life became so unclear. Who was I? Just your personal servant… someone to make you look good or do your evil for you? Somehow even your personality became _my_ personality."

Ozai sat back after hearing some of Azula's ranting and he did not like the direction it was going. "So, if you are no longer on my side, what are you here for?" he asked.

"I came to talk to you one last time and tell you some things. I am no longer your puppet…or your project. You no longer affect me or control me. If you ever had any hope that I would be your savior, well, get over it. I am strong and proud now. I'm the sister of the Fire Lord, princess of the Fire Nation and I intend to help heal this world any way I can," said Azula.

Zuko's mind was churning upon hearing the conversation on the other side of the door. Small words kept creeping into his consciousness. _Wow. Incredible. Strong._

"Azula, you are _nothing_ without me. Think about everything I did for you. Make sure you are making the right choice here," said Ozai, still trying to exert his authority over his daughter.

"Good-bye, Father. This will be the last time you ever see me. And having talked to a few others, I doubt you will have many other visitors either. You will rot in this cell until the day you die."

She turned her back on her father and walked back towards the door to the room.

"Azula," said Ozai firmly. Then louder, "Azula! You answer me when I talk to you!"

Tears from the extreme emotion of the moment started streaming down her face, but Ozai never saw them. She never turned back. Once through the door, a three-way family embrace ensued.

"I'm proud of you, Azula," said Ursa.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Life in the palace soon fell into a routine with Ursa and Azula both present once again. Ursa would often care for little Daja, more so than Mai ever would have expected. As much as she loved her daughter, she appreciated the extra help so she could spend time training or on the regular duties that a Fire Lord's wife should attend to.

Azula did exactly as she was asked. She always accompanied her brother, friend, or mother when visiting little Daja. Azula never made a mistake around her niece. She was only kind and loving. After a few months and a brief discussion, Zuko broke the news to Azula that she would be welcome to care for or otherwise visit Daja any time she wanted to.

Azula was truly touched. She completely understood Zuko and Mai's hesitation when it came to their first born. When she was told she could be with Daja alone, Azula finally knew that she had regained the trust she had lost so many years ago.

OlOlOlOlOlO

It was the middle of summer when Azula entered Daja's room to see if her niece wanted to play. Mai was already there feeding the infant.

"Hi Mai," said Azula.

"Hi Azula, did you need something?" asked Mai.

"No, I just wanted to visit my niece. That's all," replied Azula. "Where is everyone?" 

"By everyone, do you mean the rest of the family? Ursa was here 5 minutes ago, but said she wanted to get a bite to eat. My guess is that she is in the kitchen. Zuko is probably training."

_Training. _

There was a word that really hadn't crossed Azula's mind too often these days. She was so wrapped up with earning her honor back and proving she was not dangerous that she rarely did any firebending at all. Any firebending performed was excessively minor – like the lighting of a candle, or the heating of bath water.

"Oh, ok. Thanks Mai," Azula then walked out of the palace to find her brother.

She found Zuko down on the practice field with his Dao swords swinging and slashing at a dummy that he had set up for that set of run-throughs.

The practice field was set down a small hill from the palace. Azula silently sat near the top of the hill and watched her brother.

Zuko was still amazingly skilled at the art of Dao swords. He had used them often during his banishment and still practiced with them almost everyday since he was crowned Fire Lord. Although he was a powerful firebender in his own right, he found a certain pride in his ability to handle the swords.

After swinging and slashing at the target for a few minutes, he began to combine his two best talents as streams of fire started to shoot out of where he held the swords. He performed a roundhouse kick and then a low spin-kick and a swirl of fire encircled him.

He stopped for a second to catch his breath. Then he saw the lone figure on the hill. _Azula?_ He motioned for her to come to the field. She got up walked to meet her brother.

"You are really quite good," she noted.

"Not as good as you were at your peak," he replied. "But I've learned some things along the way."

Azula's eyes turned downward and Zuko immediately noticed the sadness that seemed to overcome his sister.

"Azula?"

"It's nothing, Zuko," she said as she wiped a single tear from her right eye.

"It can't be nothing. What's wrong?" he asked.

"I know I used to be a horrible person and I like who I am so much more now. But I do miss the firebending. I miss the respect I used to garner with my skills. Everyone would praise me for being a prodigy," said Azula.

"So…,?" asked Zuko.

"I don't know. I'd like to start training again, but…," started Azula.

"But what?" Zuko asked, trying to lead the conversation to its natural conclusion.

"Wouldn't you be concerned having me…doing all that again?" she asked.

"A little, I guess," confessed Zuko. "But you have proven yourself time and again to me and I can't say 'no' because of something that might happen. Not anymore."

"So you'd let me train?" asked Azula excitedly.

"Tell you what. You are so concerned that you becoming a powerful firebender again would hurt how I see you, right? And that I would somehow trust you less? Well then, let's train together. That way I know exactly what you are working on and what you are capable of," said Zuko.

"It's a deal!" said Azula.

"Well, let's get to it!" said Zuko.

Zuko did a basic move where he did a half turn with crossed legs and punched the air in front of him. A large orange fireblast originated at his fist.

"When is the last time you did any real firebending?" asked Zuko.

"Technically, it was when I burnt Mom and Ty Lee at Kyoshi Island. I think that was more me losing control through. Hmmm….I'd have to say when we fought our Agni Kai," said Azula.

She crossed her legs, did a half turn and punched the air in front of her. A small puff of smoke with a few sparks were all that happened.

"What?" she said out loud to herself.

She repeated the stance and movements and ended up with the same result. She tried several other basic firebending moves. Although she was successful at generating her usual blue fire some of the time, the intensity and volume was much smaller than she was used to.

"I don't understand what is going on?" she said to her brother.

"I think I do," said Zuko. "It happened to me."

"What? What happened to you?" she asked.

"What always fueled your firebending in the past? What emotions did you feel? Just say them out loud" asked Zuko.

Azula thought back to the days when she was an amazing firebender. "Pride, power, anger, hatred, rage," said Azula. "But I'm different now. Why does that matter?"

"I know, Azula. You _are_ different. That is the problem. If those negative emotions fueled your firebending in the past, and you no longer feel those emotions, your firebending will need a different fuel source."

"But what? Happiness? Contentment? How are those going to work?" said Azula, obviously getting more and more upset.

"Patience, Azula. You will find another source. You just have to find one that works for you. Keep practicing your forms and stances and one day, it will all come back to you," said Zuko.

She wasn't totally convinced that Zuko knew what he was talking about. She desperately wanted her abilities back, but the way she did it in the past wasn't going to work. What other choice did she have?

OlOlOlOlOlO

_Aang,_

_I hope all is well with you and Katara. I need some advice that only you can give me because you have lived through what I'm about to propose. _

_As I have told you before, Azula is fully recovered. The five of us are living happily here in the palace and life couldn't get much better. I trust her fully and recently even let her have full access to Daja without any supervision – and you know that I wouldn't do that if I didn't trust her completely._

_Azula has asked to start training again. Actually, I'm all for it. But here's the problem – remember what happened to me at the Western Air Temple with our first few lessons? Well, you probably guessed it. She has lost her fire power. I have told her she needs to find another source – that hate and anger will no longer work now that she is a different person. She seems to understand, but has no idea where to turn. I supposed she will just keep trying for now._

_I'd like to eventually take her to our firebending masters. I think she may gain a lot from their wisdom. What do you think?_

_Zuko_


End file.
